


Aches and Pains Can Land You a Date

by FinalDestiny13



Series: We'll Meet Again in Another Life - Multiple Cullen/Lavellan AUs [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, meeting in a waiting room au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fen'Ian and Cullen meet in a waiting room at the hospital. </p><p>Or how breaking an arm can lead to talking to the hot guy next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Pains Can Land You a Date

Ian sighed heavily, wincing and hissing in pain as she jostled her arm without meaning to. She had been sitting here, FOR AN HOUR, waiting to get a cast or splint or something for her useless left arm but in typical hospital fashion, she had to wait forever until she was seen to. Yeah, there were more people who had higher priority but that still didn't negate the fact that she sat here in pain which worsened anytime she barely moved her limb. At least she could complain mentally. She glanced at the guy next to her when he sighed as well, wincing in pain though from what she had no idea. He was hot, that much she could tell with the blond hair gelled back, blue eyes, even the scar on his lip was attractive. It was only then she noticed that the two were practically touching because of the crowded waiting room. Wanting to have a distraction before she died of boredom, Fen'Ian struck up a conversation with the hottie seeing as how the older woman next to her had dozed off on her shoulder which happened to be the side that her arm was broken/sprained on. (Ian didn't really mind because the woman had been so kind to her earlier, talking about her son whom was currently in surgery for a heart transplant.)

"So, what are you in for?" she asked casually to the man. He turned to her, eyebrow lifted in question, though his lips twitched as he fought back a smile, expression now one of amusement instead of the equally bored look she had. She had to wince at the forming bruise on his left eye.

"I think I broke a rib or two besides having this beauty." He gestured with a hand towards his face at the every darkening black eye." And yourself?" he asked, Ian seeing his face pinch in pain as he talked and breathed. Hell, the guy was sitting up straighter than a board.

"Ouch," she replied in sympathy. Ian gestured at her arm with her head. "Sprained my arm doing gymnastics. Actually, I think I broke it because even touching it hurts like hell. How'd you end up like this if you don't mind me asking?"

"Got into a fight with some guys who were harassing a lady at the bar," he shrugged nonchalantly. He grinned after a moment, tilting his head forwards as he looked at the other side of the room. "Those two have it worse though." Ian turned her gaze to where he was looking, having to bite her lip to hold back a gasp. Two men had black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, and one seemed to favor one ankle over the other. She could guess that there were probably some gnarly bruises beneath their clothes as well.

"You did all that yourself?" she asked in awe. The man seemed to be embarrassed at her question.

"They wouldn't leave her alone after she asked them to leave," he mumbled.

She waited until he looked at her again before smiling. "Chivalry isn't dead after all."

His face turned even more red at that. It wasn't long before the two settled into an ever flowing conversation, that first stage of awkwardness and shyness now passed. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind to pass the time until Fen'Ian heard her name being called. She paused mid-way into her argument over The Doctor totally being an overgrown child to look at the waiting nurse who called her name again.

"About time," she mumbled to him, earning a smirk that made that scar of his even sexier. She stood about to walk over to the nurse, feeling a hand grasp her wrist lightly.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.

Ian smiled. "Tell you what, I'll wait for you after I'm done then you can tell me your name and we'll go have a date?"

He chuckled, releasing his grip as the nurse called for her again. "Alright Fen'Ian. Until then."


End file.
